The Passing
by MrShorty
Summary: New and improved! Inspired by the announced downloadable comapign from valve. The survivors of L4D1 meet the survivors of L4D2, will everyone survive? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

The Passing

The tires flattened on Jimmy Gibbs' stock car as they ran over mangled debris in the road, refusing to go another mile.

"Well this is just fucking fantastic!" Nick yelled as he kicked the flattened tire.

"Don't go getting' your underwear in a bunch, I saw a sign for an auto shop about a quarter of a mile back, we just need to get there and get some tires." Ellis answered.

"I like Ellis' idea, if anyone's got a better one, speak now." Coach said.

"No, I'm for Ellis' idea." Rochelle answered.

"Alright, let's get our asses to the auto shop." Nick said

The troop of the other four survivors crossed on an overpass.

"I hate highways." Francis stated dryly.

Zoey rolled her eyes at Francis' comment, "Wow, there's a shocker." Zoey mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Zoey?" Francis rhetorically asked.

Zoey bowed her head in embarrassment, at being unintentionally heard.

"That's what I thought you said." Francis shot back.

"Francis! How bout' you get your head out your ass and pay attention to the hunter about to pounce on you!" Bill yelled

"WHAT? WHERE?" Francis screamed as he readied his machine gun, aimed to kill.

"Eh, I'm just horse shittin' you, sure got your attention though didn't it?" Bill answered.

"Your gonna get it old man!" Francis yelled as Louis chuckled slightly.

"Hey look!" Louis said as he pointed at the auto shop sign, "We should head there and see if there's any cars left!"

"Not a bad idea, Louis. I'm up for it, how bout' the rest of you?" Bill asked.

Zoey and Francis shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

"Alright let's go." Bill said.

Rochelle and Nick gathered the remaining resources they had in the car while Ellis and Coach. Rochelle handed Coach and Ellis the remaining health kits and pain pills to Nick. Rochelle took the magazine to a pistol and shoved it in her back pocket and took the machete from the back seat.

"Is there anything else we might need?" Coach asked.

"Just these shock paddles, anyone want them?" Rochelle asked.

Nick raised his hand, "I'll take them."

Suddenly a noise came from behind them, back near the overpass and the group readied their weapons near the overpass.

"Is it a Hunter?" Rochelle asked.

"No, we would have heard it screech, probably a Spitter." Ellis answered.

"Watch where you're going sweetheart!" A husky voice scoffed.

"I would if you weren't all over the place!" Answered a soft sweet voice.

"Other survivors?" Coach questioned.

Ellis carefully stepped forward to investigate the noise, shotgun ready. Ellis suddenly came over the horizon to see four survivors, beaten and bruised by battle but alive none the less.

"Hey! Humans!" Ellis yelled.

* * *

"Who the hell…" Bill said as he looked up to see a young mechanic flailing his arms wildly.

"Another survivor!" Louis yelled.

The troop ran towards the mechanic, still weary of his call.

"Hey! We come in peace! We're human!"

"We're? You mean, they're more?" Zoey said cheerfully as she sprinted towards the mechanic.

"God damn it Zoey, wait up!" Francis yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"We're human! Help us! We're human!" Zoey returned as she too waved her arms like a lunatic.

Zoey made her way to Ellis before she collapsed in exhaustion, her recent run in with a Charger most likely attributed to this. Ellis kneeled down and helped Zoey up and put her arm around his neck, supporting her.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Ellis whispered to Zoey.

Bill and Louis followed short behind as Francis caught up to Ellis and Zoey.

"Who are they?" Nick asked as he saw Ellis leading Zoey and Francis towards them.

"Survivors, just like us." Ellis answered.

"Good, it's comforting to know we're not alone." Rochelle said.

Ellis laid Zoey against the car and sat down next to her.

"There's two more coming." Francis said to Nick, "A geriatric fool and a guy in a suit."

Nick turned around to Rochelle, "See Ro. I'm not the only one dressed for the occasion."

Rochelle rolled her eyes and gave an amused sigh.

Bill and Louis reached the rest of the pack and stopped to catch their breath. Louis wasn't in too good of shape either after tangling with that same Charger Zoey did, knocked Louis straight into fence of the railroad yard as it repeatedly slammed Zoey into the gravel, nearly killing her. If it wasn't for Bill's quick thinking and his Uzi 9mm, Zoey would have been a goner.

"Anymore?" Coach asked.

"No that's all." Bill said as he and the rest of the survivors sat on the ground panting heavily in exhaustion.

A heavy silence hung over the survivors for a good three minutes before Nick broke the ice.

"We're making our way to an auto shop in the next town over, if you want to you can join us."

"That'd be perfect, we're heading there too." Louis said.

"Yeah, but I'd reckon it be getting dark soon. We should probably just find a place to stay for the night and we'll get started in the morning." Ellis said.

"I agree with him, besides, I'm beat as hell, I could use a rest." Francis said.

"Fine, we'll find shelter tonight and we'll get started tomorrow, besides, I think we could all use a rest." Coach said as he caressed the scar he received on his arm, courtesy of "The Bitch".

Bill got on his feet and said, "Shall we go then?"

With that, the eight survivors walked down the overpass, as the blazing Georgia sun began to set on the Savannah horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Left 4 Dead: The Passing Part 2

The troop of eight made their way into the small rural town. The town of Cherry Point had a population of 5,000. How many of those were still alive?

"Oh god, another small town?" Francis said.

"Don't start Francis. Seriously, why do you hate small towns?" Zoey asked.

"Because they can't keep up with the rest of society." Francis answered.

"Jesus Christ." Zoey replied.

"Hey! You two want to pay attention back there?" Bill said to Francis and Zoey.

"You want me to take that cigarette out of your mouth and stick it in your eye old man?" Francis mumbled.

Rochelle began to giggle. Francis turned over to her and gave her a small smile.

"Name's Francis." He said to Rochelle.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rochelle." She replied.

Francis giggled and gave a small blush.

Zoey chuckled at Francis.

"What's so funny Zoey?" Francis smirked.

"Nothing." She said under her laughter.

"Hey look over there!" Coach said as he pointed at a supermarket.

"Looks untouched." Nick said.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea to get some supplies. Everyone grab batteries, and food that doesn't need to be cooked." Bill said.

Everyone stormed into the store. Coach went straight for the candy isle while Nick began emptying the cash registers. Rochelle and Zoey began grabbing soaps and perfumes. Ellis and Louis grabbed pop tarts, Twinkies and boxes upon boxes of Cocoa Puffs. Bill made his way to an open cabinet of cigarettes.

"Good lord, I'm in heaven!" Bill said as he eyed the plethora of smokes. Ultra lights, special blend, Cuban blend, filtered, non-filtered. Bill grabbed three packs of Camel special blend, his favorites.

"God, I am dying for a shower!" Zoey said as she took bars of soap from the counter.

"Girl, you said it! I'm covered in blood, muck and things I don't even want to know!" Rochelle said as she grabbed detergent and liquid soap.

"Yeah, those Boomers are the worst; their slime is hard to scrub out."

The next isle over Coach was grabbing every chocolate bar he saw. Dark chocolate, raspberry, milk, white, mint; every flavor you could think of. He piled it upon the mounds of taffy and butter scotch candies he already grabbed.

Louis and Ellis made there way to the baking isle.

"Aw this ain't no good man; this stuff needs to be cooked." Ellis said.

"Well, what's cereal without sugar?" Louis asked.

"Man, you're like a genius!" Ellis said.

Louis chuckled as he went to pick up the last package of sugar off the floor. As he grabbed it, he looked up and saw a Witch surrounded in a puddle of sugar, sobbing.

"Holy shit!" Louis whispered.

"What is it?" Ellis asked.

"Go! Go! Go!" Louis yelled.

The Witch looked up and began to growl angrily and began to go berserk.

"Run!" Louis yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Witch screamed as she charged at Louis and Ellis.

"What the hell?" Bill said as he came into the isle.

"Witch! Witch!" Louis yelled.

Bill drew out his gun ready to fire but the Witch slashed him across the chest knocking him down.

"Ah! Damn it! I'm down!" Bill yelled out.

Louis turned back and griped his shotgun in his hand and shot the Witch point blank in the head, killing her.

"Ah, god damn, that Witch hurt me something good." Bill said.

"What happened?" Nick yelled as him, Francis and Coach, Zoey and Rochelle followed behind.

"Had a run in with a Witch. They love sugar, should've known she would have been here."

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Bill.

"Yeah, it's happened before and it'll happen again." Bill said.

"Well have we gotten everything we need?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I think we do." Rochelle said.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here." Francis said.

Everyone carried their goods in baskets and exited the store.

"Where should we stay for the night?" Ellis asked?

"How bout' that house up there? Looks like its reinforced." Zoey said.

"Sure, we should stay there. Besides, it's too dark to search for any place better." Coach said.

The troop then piled into the house and sealed the door and reinforced it with chairs and tables, ready for their night of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

As the troop gathered into the house Bill, Francis and Nick began barricading the doors with chairs and tables while Zoey and Rochelle covered the windows with bookcases and shelves (even though they were already covered with iron bars).

"The house is zombie proof now." Coach said. "Now time to break out the food!"

"My kind of guy, I'm starved!" Francis said. "What do you guys got?"

"I don't know what Louis and Ellis grabbed but I got butterscotch, white chocolate, dark chocolate, raspberry, mint, York peppermint, caramel, and strawberry."

"You know what, I don't hate dark chocolate!" Francis said with a smile.

"Here you go man!" Coach said as he tossed Francis a dark chocolate bar.

"Mmm….thanks Chris!" Francis said.

"It's Coach."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Coach gave a small chuckle.

Rochelle began venturing around the house with Zoey when they came across a washing machine.

"Oh my god, I pray they have running water!" Rochelle said in excitement.

"I'll go grab the detergent." Zoey said as she bolted for the bag of soap.

Rochelle then went back to the remaining six people.

"Fellas! We found a washing machine!" Rochelle said.

The men all looked around confused as they gorged themselves on chocolate.

"That's code for we need to wash our clothes!" Rochelle said.

"C'mon Rochelle, this suit's a thousand dollars." Nick said.

"Do you want to keep walking around with Boomer puke and Spitter goo on your suit?" Rochelle asked.

"Fine, I'll wash the pants and the shirt but not the jacket." Nick replied.

"Whatever." Rochelle said.

The group then all undressed down to their socks and underwear and tossed their clothes into the washer. They all sat out in the living room trying not to make eye contact with each other, more importantly, underwear contact.

"Well this is not as good as I thought it would be." Rochelle said as she did her best to cover herself from the other seven.

"I'm sure these people left spare clothes around, we can just put them on." Ellis said.

"Good idea!" Zoey said as she sprinted out of the room.

"I'll go help her." Ellis said as he began walking down the hall.

"Not on your life lover boy." Rochelle said as she went to go help Zoey.

"Damn!" Ellis said.

"Forget it Ell. That girl is way out of your league." Nick whispered to Ellis.

Rochelle then entered the master bedroom to see Zoey unpacking all the clothes from the dressers.

"It seems like only a fifty year old man lived here." Zoey said. "All he's got is polo shirts, slacks and sweater vests."

"Well it's only temporary" Rochelle said with a chuckle.

"Thank god!" Zoey laughed.

Zoey and Rochelle then carried the pile of clothes back out into the living room and laid them out on the table.

"Okay, there's a shower with running water, we'll each take turns taking a shower, who wants to start?" Rochelle asked.

"I'll go!" Zoey said as she jumped up and ran for the bathroom. The door began to close slowly as Zoey undid her bra. Ellis and Nick leaned as far as they could to watch as much as they could.

"Nick you're such a pervert!" Coach said.

"Hey, I'm a man and I have needs." Nick said.

Eight showers later it was 8:30 and everyone was clean and ready to go to bed.

"Okay it's wise if two of us stay up to keep guard, we'll alternate in two hour shifts. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Rochelle said.

Francis saw his opportunity and took it, "I'll go too!" He said. Zoey began to giggle. Francis gave her a mean look and she stopped as best she could.

"Alright, I'll take the twin bed in the kid's room." Bill said

"I'll take the second twin." Coach said.

"Zoey and I can take the futon in the couch." Nick said quickly.

Ellis quickly glared at Nick. Nick winked and smiled back.

"Are you alright with sharing the master bed with me?" Louis asked Ellis.

"Yeah. In fact, there was this one time where me and my buddy Keith accidentally set this bed on fire when…." Ellis said as his voice began to fade as he entered the bedroom.

Francis and Rochelle slipped away into the kitchen and shut the door. Nick and Zoey were all alone.

Zoey knew Nick's intentions but wasn't frightened by him, in fact, she thought he was hot.

Zoey slid into bed and pulled the thin red fleece over her. Nick slid in beside her.

"Ugh it's so cold." Zoey said as she sat up and rubbed her bare shoulders. She was only wearing one of the man's over sized sweater vests.

"Here, take my jacket." Nick said as he draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Zoey said and gave a small smile.

Nick then put his arms around Zoey and drew her in. Nick was almost positive Zoey would get up and slap him, but instead she buried her head under his chin and quickly fell asleep. Nick then carefully drew his face in and kissed Zoey lightly on the lips. Zoey didn't respond. Nick then pulled the covers over him and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Francis and Rochelle were in the kitchen eating chocolate and poptarts.

"So where are you from?" Rochelle asked.

"Well I was born in Arizona but spent the last three years in Pennsylvania. What about you?"

"Born and raised in Dayton, Ohio." Rochelle said.

"Dayton, you know Bill, Louis, Zoey and I passed through there before the EVAC helicopter brought us to Savannah." Francis said.

"Was it still okay up there?" Rochelle asked nervously.

Francis gave a nervous grimace.

"Oh." Rochelle said as she began to tear up.

"Well they could have evacuated that area, because I know it was a huge EVAC center before we got there."

Rochelle nodded, being given that information consoled her.

"I'm just so worried about my parents and my brother. They're the world to me."

Rochelle said as she began to bury her face in her hands and cry. Francis then moved his chair closer to her and held her close to him. She began crying into his borrowed polo shirt. Francis felt bad that he felt so happy in Rochelle's hour of need but he never felt this way about a woman before. Rochelle was something special.

"I'm here for you Rochelle." Francis said as her drew Rochelle closer to him.

"Thanks." Rochelle said.

The rest of the night was relatively peaceful. Only two zombies and a hunter lurked around outside, but everyone inside the house was safe from them.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on the town of Cherry Point. Every one rose from their beds and stretched out their arms.

"That's one of the best night's sleep I've had since the infection." Bill said as he stretched out his arms.

"How about you Coach?" Bill asked as he turned to Coach's bed to see him turned over on his stomach, drooling on his pillow.

"Lovely." Bill responded as he plopped back into bed, falling back asleep.

Ellis and Louis were the ones to get the last shift; they sat in the kitchen eating Twinkies and butterscotch.

"So let me get this straight; Keith was burned on over 90% of his body, bombed by the army and got cut up by a lawn mower and isn't dead?" Louis asked Ellis.

"Yep!" Ellis said with a smile.

Louis began to laugh, "Damn, he must be pretty messed up then!"

"Oh, for sure, but the skin grafts really helped him out." Ellis said.

Back in the living room, Nick sat up in the futon and stretched out his arms while Zoey slept at his side.

"You awake Zoey?" Nick asked. Zoey didn't respond, she was still sleeping.

Nick then began stroking Zoey's cheek. She began to wake up so Nick withdrew. Zoey looked up at Nick with glazed eyes.

"What time is it?" Zoey asked

Nick looked down at his watch which he forgot to take off. "It's 9:34."

Zoey kicked off the blanket and rubbed her eyes. Nick stared down at Zoey's bare legs and carefully tried to look up further. Zoey began to see what Nick was trying to do, so she quickly got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

In the master bedroom, Rochelle and Francis laid in bed together.

"Morning Rochelle." Francis said to Rochelle.

"Good morning." She responded.

Francis leaned over and kissed Rochelle on the cheek.

Back in the kitchen Zoey went to grab food from the food bag.

"Hey Zoey, good morning!" Louis said as she passed through the kitchen.

"Hey Louis!" Zoey responded with a smile.

Ellis began to eye Zoey the way Nick was. Ellis had a girlfriend about three years ago, Jennifer, before he broke up with her. The more he looked at Zoey, the more she began to look like Jennifer.

Zoey sensed Ellis staring at her. It was high school all over again. Guys always liked Zoey before they find out she was a total "nerd" when it came to horror movies. She had to deal with Nick and now Ellis. Before it was Francis who said that he hated her pants and that she should take them off. Luckily he was smitten with Rochelle now.

"Hey Zoey, what's up?" Ellis asked.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all." Zoey thought. "Maybe he wants to do more than just get into my pants."

"Hey Ellis." Zoey said with a wide smile.

Ellis began to giggle, it was official, he was in love with Zoey.

Bill got up out of bed and stretched his arms out and yawned. Coach then got up and did the same.

"You ready for another day of zombie killing?" Bill asked Coach.

"I've been doing it for three days, and each day I keep getting better. I'm ready." Coach answered.

"Good, I'll wake the others."

In the master bedroom Rochelle went into the bathroom and washed her face.

"You know Francis, there's something I have to confess." Rochelle said.

"What's that?" Francis asked.

"I had a husband." Rochelle said.

"Oh, is he alright?" Francis asked.

"Well no, he…well he died." Rochelle said.

"I'm sorry, was it the infection?"

Rochelle stared into the sink; she always hated talking about what happened to her husband.

"No, it was a car accident, three years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Francis said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Rochelle.

"I just didn't want you to think that I wasn't interested in you or anything, it's just that I've had a hard time accepting anyone since he died."

"It's alright." Francis said. "When the time is right, you'll know."

Rochelle smiled and hugged Francis.

Bill knocked on the door, "You two, get ready; we're leaving in ten minutes." Rochelle looked back at Francis.

"I guess we better get dressed." Rochelle said

Francis nodded.

Ten minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Francis, Nick and Louis carried machine guns while Bill, Coach and Ellis carried shotguns. Rochelle took the double pistols and Zoey equipped the hunting rifle. Now there were around twenty zombies roaming around outside along with a hunter and a charger.

"On the count of three, I'm going to open this door and we're going to charge out and shoot down every single one of those bastards." Coach said.

Everyone nodded.

"One…two…three!"

The door flew open and everyone charged out and began shooting into the crowd of zombies.


	5. Chapter 5

They all burst out of the safe room with guns ablaze. A charger began rush towards the group but Ellis quickly shot him down. The group then rushed down the street picking off zombies one by one. The group eventually turned down an alley,

"It should be faster this way!" Francis yelled.

All of a sudden, the distinctive distant cries of the horde came down the opposite end of the alley.

"Oh shit!" Nick yelled.

"It's alright, I got you guys covered!" Louis said as he pulled out a pipe bomb and lit the fuse. He threw it into the horde as its loud beeping drew in the horde. Eventually the bomb exploded and sent body parts flying everywhere, blood etched into the brick walls.

"Man, the horde is way too thick for us to travel!" Coach said with an exhausted voice.

"That's why we always travel at night." Bill said, "Daylight draws them out."

Another wave came towards the group, they shot ruthlessly at them.

"I've never seen so many!" Rochelle said.

"The next safe house we find, we'll stay in till night time." Zoey said.

"Where is there another safe room?" Rochelle asked.

"There!" Ellis pointed, it was in an apartment complex down the street but a demolished building obstructed their way.

"Were going to have to climb the fire escapes." Nick said.

A hunter's screech could be heard in the distance along with more zombies.

"We better make it fast." Francis said.

The group began to climb the fire escape with haste, killing zombies that attempted to pursue them on the way up. The group eventually reached the top.

"This ought to slow them down." Zoey said as she smashed a Molotov cocktail against the opening of the fire escape, sending the zombies to their incinerated death.

"Kind of ironic huh? FIRE escape?" Zoey said.

Ellis chuckled, "You're funny girl."

Zoey gave him a soft smile, "Thanks."

"C'mon you two, we got to move!" Coach yelled behind.

"I guess we better go." Zoey said, Ellis nodded.

Everyone jumped across the gap between the buildings. Just as Ellis was ready to jump he heard the snare of a smoker's tongue followed by Zoey's screaming.

"Help!" Zoey screamed as the smoker dragged her away.

"Oh shit! Zoey!" Ellis yelled as he ran towards her.

The smoker pulled her up to him and was ready to claw down on her just before Ellis shot the smoker through the head, causing him to collapse, taking Zoey with him.

Ellis jumped at the ledge at caught Zoey's hand just before she fell. Her eyes were still closed, expecting to hit the hard ground below.

"Its okay baby girl, I got you." Ellis said as helped Zoey up.

Zoey got back on her feet and stood at the ledge.

"Come on lets go." Ellis said, and with that, the couple made their way to the rest of the group.

"You okay, Zoey?" Rochelle asked her.

"Yeah, thanks to Ellis." Zoey said as she smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure Miss." Ellis said as he smiled back.

The group ran through the vacant building, back down onto the street, past the demolished building.

"We're home free from this point on!" Coach yelled with glee.

Then a strange pounding came from the distance.

"That isn't what I think it is?" Nick said.

"You better believe it, we got a tank." Bill said.

With that, a towering, angry tank came through the vacant building, thrashing wildly and throwing stone.

The group began to shoot at him mercilessly, reloading with haste and a few brave ones (Francis and Ellis) hacking at him with their fire axes and machetes. The tank began to wear down but wouldn't stop. He tore up a chunk of concrete out of the ground and hurled in towards Bill and Rochelle's direction.

"Look out!" Bill said as he dove into Rochelle, successfully saving her life.

But the tank approached them, Rochelle got up as fast as she could but the tank was too quick and hit her, sending her flying into the window of an old dress shop, sending broken glass flying everywhere.

"Rochelle!" Francis yelled.

"Oh shit Ro!" Coach yelled.

The tank finally gave his last moments of breath and collapsed onto the torn asphalt, riddled with bullet casings.

Francis ran into the shop and picked up Rochelle and laid her down on the sales counter, the rest of the group followed in.

"Is she okay?" Louis asked?

Francis felt her pulse, it was still, she was dead.

"No…" Francis said quietly.

Francis began to perform CPR on her, "Come on damn it! I'm not losing you Rochelle!"

Nick placed his chest paddles onto the counter, "Try these, they should work."

Francis quickly took off Rochelle's shirt and charged the defibrillator.

"Clear!" He shouted and he brought the paddles down on her chest, sending electric currents through her body.

"Clear!" He shouted again. This continued one more time, it proved fruitless.

"I'm sorry Francis." Zoey said.

"Damn Ro, you were a nice girl." Coach said.

"I'm sure going to miss you Ro." Nick said.

The group began to walk out, sullen by their loss when they heard coughing coming from in the store.

"You guys weren't thinking about leaving me were you?" Rochelle asked.

They all turned back, Rochelle sat up on the counter, weak but alive.

"Rochelle! Holy shit, it's Christmas!" Ellis yelled.

Everyone rushed back into the store, helping Rochelle down from the counter. Rochelle stood fragilely on the ground, putting her shirt back on.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Rochelle said with a small tired laugh.

"C'mon now, we need to get to that safe house before another one of those huge bastards come and you have to shock the hell out of me." Rochelle said with a stronger laugh.

Everyone gave laughs of relief.

The group ran up into the apartment/safe house and quickly barred the door.

"Are you sure you're okay Rochelle?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't the impact that did it, it was the shock, I didn't expect it, probably gave me a damn heart attack." Rochelle said.

She was right, she suffered only a three scrapes, two cuts and five bruises.

"You should still get some rest, it's only 12:49 right now and we probably won't be out till about 10 o'clock." Francis said with concern.

Rochelle nodded, "Okay."

Rochelle got up and began walking into the bedroom before she stopped and turned around, "Aren't you coming?" She said.

Francis widened his eyes, "Umm…yeah." He said. He followed her into the bedroom.

Zoey sat on a bed in a separate bedroom, ready to rest up for the night when Ellis came in.

"Oh hey." Zoey said with pleasure.

"Hey." Ellis said as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Zoey said.

Ellis shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's what friends do for each other."

Zoey smiled, "Yeah, I would do the same for you."

Ellis leaned in and kissed her. Zoey didn't refuse, she wrapped her arms around him, Ellis got up for a second, "Wait I got to do something first."

Ellis got up to close the door when he saw Nick standing there.

"Oh fu…hey Nick." Ellis said

"Ellis, it's fine, I'm like 17 years older than her." Nick said.

"Oh…thanks Nick." Ellis said, deeply uncomfortable with the conversation.

Ellis closed the door and locked it.

"Where were we?" Ellis said as he took off his shirt, revealing his ripped chest.

"Right here." Zoey said as she kissed Ellis as he undid her belt, dropping her pants to the floor.

Ellis laid down her on the bed and began to slide off his pants as Zoey took off her shirt showing her fit, slim body. Their moment of passion seemed never ending, it was too good to end.


End file.
